Full field of view (FFOV) active electronically scanned arrays (AESA) are typically architected with transmit and receive amplifiers and corresponding phase and amplitude control for every element of the phased array system. This functionality can be provided by a transmit/receive (T/R) module. The element spacing is on the order of one-half the wavelength of the highest operating frequency. This leads to many thousands of elements for applications requiring large apertures. The cost of a phased array system is proportional to the number of active elements making up the AESA and the T/R modules typically represent a significant portion of the system cost. While dual band operation in a shared aperture would be highly desirable in many applications, the concomitant module count and array cost is impractical using conventional architectures.